Rem’s Reign
Rem’s Reign is a satire diss-track aimed at Rem889’s YouTube channel. It was made during the former FinnMapping vs The Rem889 YouTube war as a weapon to gain subscribers and overtake Rem. The video has over 110 views and the remastered Scratch version has over 20 views. However, it is only his second most-viewed video, just below the Furry Raid video. Background Rem’s Reign was the 2nd diss track to be published bu an SMC member, the first being “Meme Lasagna“, by a fellow mapper known as “Skyminer”. It was paradied off of PewDiePie’s “Bitch Lasagna”. Rem’s Reign is directed towards Rem889 and his YouTube channel, his country, and his ethnicity. It was created to gain more subscribers, which it did help with. By the end of the week, the video had around 65 views and he gained 3 subscribers. Rem responded with another diss called “Mappin’ All Day”, which was less successful because it got taken down 30 minutes later. Rem’s Reign was not intended to be offensive in any personal way and was supposed to be fully satirical. The low volume and bad singing were also intentional. The song starts by saying “I don’t like you, Rem, nothing personal friend”, which was explaining how tense the relations between the two were at the time, and how Rem had become Finn’s enemy during the wars. The song then goes on to say “Maps or coding, whichever will it be?”, which is saying both of Rem’s interests, which were, as said, mapping and coding. Lyrics I don't like you, Rem Nothing personal, friend But I must go all out Just this once Maps or coding, whichever will it be? Sit the heck down, Borat Rem, don't make me get the bat You tryna surpass me in views, you former friend But "You are Kazakh, you lose" So best think you haven't won When I'm through with you We're gonna be completely fucking done 'Cause we only just begun I'll succeed you, Rem Bye Rem, gone So come on, Rem Don't wanna be the worst? Here, you will lose your rein at first Rem's rein at first, Rem's rein at first Rem is soon gonna lose his rein at first Rem's rein at first, Rem's rein at first Look at Rem, he's been crying ever since birth His rein at first, his rein at first Rem is soon gonna lose his rein at first His rein at first, his rein at first Finn will never be the worst again Remesia? What the hell? And why you wanna lead it? (ew) I'm a Mexican-faked Finn While you're just a failed Slav (oof) You got a fifth of the population of fucking Germany But I got Cypher and Wisest so hold your defecation (oops) Tansholpan, what the fuck is that even supposed to mean? Your language sounds like it came from a mumble rap community No, papa, no, papa Yes, papa, Johnny Now down all of Rem's salt And let's throw this fucking party... and... Rem's rein at first, Rem's rein at first Look at Rem, he's been crying ever since birth Rem's rein at first, Rem's rein at first Rem is soon gonna lose his rein at first Rem's rein at first, Rem's rein at first Finn will never, not ever be the worst Rem's rein at first, Rem's rein at first Rem is soon gonna lose his rein at first You got a population of 18.04 million But most your videos can't seem to hit fucking 10 or less Bye, Rem